


Could Have Been

by smbh



Series: Space Witches [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Case Fic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Monster of the Week, Mystery, Original Slash, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Space Opera, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smbh/pseuds/smbh
Summary: Because the actual story is going to be a ridiculous slow burn when I get stuck I've started scribbling out alternate scenes where the boys actually get down to business, and this is where they will end up.Earlier scenes will be underage - Valentine is approximately 14, Gee is approximately 16. There shouldn't be a ton of underage scenes though since Valentine will be of age for the majority of the story and not in a 'well technically he's 18' sort of way, but closer to middle aged adult.Overall just going to keep the rating explicit since this is just going to be a collection of short alternate scenes but I'll try to remember to make a note of what the individual ratings are at the start of each chapter/scene.
Series: Space Witches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871449
Kudos: 2





	1. Alternate Chapter 4 Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short alternate scene that takes place during the latter half of chapter 4, nothing terribly explicit. I decided to leave it on a somewhat unresolved note because it just felt right.

He doesn’t quite know how it started. One second Gee was swinging his arms around in the midst of an imaginary sword fight and the next, well.

Gee trips over his own feet maybe, or he takes a couple of rushed steps leaning forward at an angle, his dry chapped lips pressing gently but firmly to Valentine’s.

Valentine is too surprised to do anything other than take in a shocked inhale of breath. Gee presses forward just a little bit more, and well. It feels nice. Warm. Valentine curls his hands into the bedsheets and kisses back, hesitantly.

Gee’s eyes are closed and his cheeks are so incredibly pink, his whole face is flushed. He lets the kiss continue for a few more seconds then he reluctantly pulls back, opening his eyes. They are normally dark to begin with but they’re nearly black now, pupils blown wide. He nervously licks his lips as he searches Valentine’s face for any hint of rejection.

Valentine’s heart races and it’s like there’s a thousand tiny sparks racing out from his stomach to his fingertips. He raises a shaky hand and lightly presses it to Gee’s chest. Gee looks like he wants to eat him alive. Valentine’s fingers tighten and tangle in Gee’s shirt, pulling him forward.

They overbalance and fall backwards, Gee pressing Valentine down into the bed. There’s an awkward moment when Valentine tries to uncross his legs without kicking Gee in any sensitive spots and Gee’s laughing softly into his ear as he rolls deftly out of the way and onto his side. He’s balanced precariously on the edge of the one person cot and Valentine tugs him back into place so that Gee’s lying cradled between his legs. Gee rests his weight on one hand while he uses the other to tuck Valentine’s disheveled hair behind one ear then just cups his face, fingertips rough and callused but gentle.

“Gee?” Valentine takes a deep breath and tries not to panic as he thinks about what he must look like. Aside from his current batch of bruises and scrapes from his recent misadventure, there’s the scarring from all the surgeries he’s undergone, to say nothing of how he’s hopelessly undersized, short and slight of build.

“Val,” Gee replies, grinning. He shifts his lower body slightly and Valentine’s worry shifts to more immediate concerns as he realizes two things. He is incredibly, borderline painfully aroused, and given that Gee’s got a thigh wedged right up against him there’s no way that he’s not going to notice. Then he realizes that Gee is also hard and is very deliberately pressed up against Valentine’s hip.

He forgets how to breathe.


	2. Alternate Chapter 5 Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More underage fumbling, nothing explicit. Alternate ending to Chapter 5, I left the lead-in so you should be able to read this by itself without having to reference the chapter.

The long hallway terminates into a wide open cafeteria that spans the entire width of the building. The exterior wall is all windows. Rain pelts against the glass, obscuring the view. Valentine can hear the rain hitting the metal roof in a furious roar of white noise.

Gee stands in front of the windows, hands down at his sides, flashlight still on but pointed down. His voice is barely audible when he asks, “How far do you think we’d get?”

Ah. This again. Valentine stands next to him, looks out the window. The outlines of other buildings are just vague grey shapes. He can’t quite make out the wall that encircles the compound.

“There’s nothing out there Gee.”

“There’s nothing _here_ ,” Gee argues. He’s staring straight ahead, not looking at Valentine but his jaw is clenched, eyebrows drawn low, nose flared a bit. It’s an odd look on a face that’s usually so cheerful.

“No, there’s not,” Valentine agrees.

“What’s the difference,” Gee asks, “between dying here or dying out in space?”

Valentine tries to think of an answer while the rain continues to fall. It’s hitting so hard it bounces off the pavement. The rumble of thunder becomes distant.

“We’re going to live longer than everyone else,” he says at last. Gee shoots him a sharp look. “I know, I know. _If_ we make it out of here. I just—they made us stronger, they’re teaching us all this stuff, we’re meant to survive. And I know it could all go to shit out there but maybe…” He trails off, unsure how Gee’s going to take what he has to say.

“Maybe?”

Valentine shrugs, refuses to look Gee in the eye. It’s embarrassing. “They’ll all be gone, the people that did this to us. But we—we’ll still have each other.” He cringes inwardly, just waiting for Gee to laugh at him or say _whoa there, I know I said we’re friends but that’s a bit much_.

Gee doesn’t laugh at him but he doesn’t say anything either for what feels like an eternity. It’s excruciating, waiting for his response.

“So we’ll go on space adventures together huh?” Gee’s smiling at him, Valentine can hear it in his voice. He can’t quite make himself look though.

“Don’t laugh at me you dick.”

“Who, me?”

Valentine shoves him, face hot with embarrassment. “I was trying to be nice!”

Gee just laughs and grabs his hands, interlacing their fingers before Valentine can shove him again. “It _was_ nice, really. I still think we’re all going to die horribly but if we do survive then yeah, let’s you and me go explore space. We’ll steal a ship and be space pirates.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Valentine sputters as he tries to free himself. He still can’t quite look at Gee. It’s too much. He knows that he’s an intense person and he feels like he’s constantly having to keep himself in check, to keep his emotions dialed down so he doesn’t scare Gee off.

“Val,” Gee says softly, flexing his fingers in a gentle squeeze.

Their eyes meet and there’s this lurching, fluttering sensation in Valentine’s chest. His palms start to sweat.

“I’m glad we have each other. There’s no one else I’d rather be stuck here with.” Gee’s smile turns melancholy.

Valentine continues to be overwhelmed. They’re _holding hands_. Gee’s glad that they’re friends. Gee _likes_ him. “Gee,” he says helplessly, not sure what to do. His eyes catch on the way their fingers look tangled together.

Gee realizes that he’s still holding on to Valentine and makes a small, shocked noise as he immediately lets go. “Sorry,” he says. It’s hard to see in the low light but he just might be blushing.

Valentine huffs a quiet laugh. It’s reassuring to see that Gee’s just as thrown off by the sudden change in mood as he is. He reaches out to give him a reassuring pat on the arm but wires get crossed and Gee startles yet again. Somewhere in the confusion Valentine ends up with his hands braced against his chest instead of around him, and his lips graze the side of his cheek.

Gee inhales sharply at the not quite a kiss. Valentine wants to die. He tries to pull back but Gee slides his arms around him and they’re kissing, for real this time.

And it’s not some awkward dry press of lips oh no, it’s soft and warm and insistent and Valentine’s burning up as Gee takes the lead. He clutches at the front of Gee’s shirt as he tries and fails to time his breathing to the kiss. He’s light headed and practically gasping for air as Gee slowly pulls back.

“This okay?” Gee asks, eyes dark and cheeks flushed. His hands are warm against Valentine’s back, toying with the hem of his shirt. Lost in a sea of unfamiliar sensations Valentine can only nod.

Gee quirks a quick smile at him then, and draws him back and around so that Valentine’s up against the windows, feeling the vibrations of the rain hitting the glass at an angle. Gee presses against him and Valentine has no idea what to do with his hands, momentarily flailing. Gee laughs softly at him as he nudges his knee then his thigh between Valentine’s legs. Valentine grabs at his shoulders and draws in a shaky breath.

Gee’s smiling, dark and mischievous and their faces are so close but not quite touching and they’re breathing the same air, trading it back and forth, hovering on the precipice of what’s to come. “Still okay?” His voice is pitched so low it’s practically a rumble, and the fluttery feeling in Valentine’s belly ramps up in response.

Valentine shuts his eyes, overcome, and nods. Gee rocks up against him and Valentine can’t help the moan that escapes as he simultaneously gets the pressure he’s been craving and feels Gee, hot and hard against his hip.

He pants, mouth tipped up and open and his legs go weak. If it wasn’t for Gee pressing him up against the glass he’s pretty sure he’d slide right down to the floor.

They’re kissing again and it’s messy and rough and there’s teeth this time, biting at his lips, then across his jaw and down his neck. Gee latches on and sucks hard and Valentine can’t help the noise that escapes him, half shout half moan and all shocked pleasure.

Gee pulls back to look him in the eye. “Did you come?” he rasps.

Valentine feels his face flush with embarrassment. It’s not like they’ve never talked about sex before but it’s always just been joking around, friendly banter. Never anything particularly direct or so…personal. He shakes his head and looks away. _What are we doing?_ He wonders. If this is just Gee being Gee, incapable of taking anything seriously other than thoughts of escape, he doesn’t think he’ll survive the aftermath. He can’t pretend that this is casual for him.

Gee cups the side of his face and gently draws him back so that they're eye to eye once more. “Val,” he says, kissing him square on the mouth. “Don’t hide,” another kiss. “I want you to feel good,” another kiss but longer, deeper. Gee slides a hand down Valentine’s lower belly with deliberate purpose, telegraphing his intent.

Valentine swallows hard as Gee’s hand inches towards its destination. “Gee,” he breathes helplessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny originally I thought these alternate scenes were going to be more pornographic and I think eventually maybe they will be? But both characters are so awkward and inexperienced at this point they still can't really get their shit together hahaha. But that's what I like writing about this pairing, Gee desperately needs to be needed and as much as Valentine loves having a best friend/soulmate he's so distrustful of anything good in his life.


End file.
